Un final alternativo
by Naaduuh Alarcon Percovick
Summary: Un final alternativo de la historia de nuestra card captor, espesando desde el final de la película.
1. Un amor florece

**Capitulo 1:Un amor florece…**

**Sakura termino de casar la ultima carta Clow ahora vuelta carta sakura.**

**Uno de los dos (Sakura o Shaoran),iva a perder el sentimiento entre los dos,en este caso la carta Eligio a shaoran para perder el sentimiento,pero**

**este sentimiento no se perdió gracias a la carta hope que envolvió a shaoran con su poder para que este no se perdiera..**

**En ese momento sakura tomo valor y le dijo a shaoran lo que sentia.**

**Sabes shaoran.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y bajan la cabesa-. A decir verdad no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi, tu me gustas mucho shaoran, siempre serás la persona mas importante para mi.- Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos viendo que shaoran no respondió hasta que unas palabras surgieron de la boca de el. **

**Para mi también…Sakura.- Dijo el.**

**Sakura llena de alegria saco una de esas pequeñas sonrisas.**

**En ese momento todo volvia a la normalidad todos se despertaban mientras ellos se quedaban con la mirada fija hasta que sakura decidió hacer algo…**

**Aquí voy.- dijo ella un poso sonrosada y con una sonrisa**

**Espera por favor.-dijo el chico que la miraba con la mira atonita-. Si esperamos un poco mas Todo volvera a la normalidad.- Dijo tratando de calmarla**

**No quiero Aja.- dijo con una sonrisa y salto.**

**Lo impresionante fue que logro llegar pero lo malo fue que callo arriba de shaoran.**

**Lo siento.- dijo mientras se levantaba.**

**No esta bien.- dijo el mientras se tocaba la cabeza.**

**Hubo una coneccion de unos momentos hasta que se escucho una voz familiar.**

**Sakuraaa!.- Gritaba kero.**

**Estamos aqui.-Gritaba la niña de ojos esmeralda.**

**Sakura lo lograste decia kero mientras desendia hasta los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo.**

**Ella tan solo sonrei, luego sakura empeso a pensar y pregunto.**

**¿Oie kero y tomoyo y meilin?**

**Estan con tu hermano y yue.-respondio kero.**

**Esta bien,podemos ir con ellas quiero hablar con tomoyo.-Decia mientras se levantaba.**

**Esta bien.**

**En un silencio absoluto se fueron hasta donde el hermano de sakura y yue se encontraban...**

**Tomoyo!.-Gritaba sakura a su amiga al ver que estaba bien**

**Cuando bajo de kero la tomo del brazo y la llevo un poco lejos y le dijo...**

**Se lo dije!-Dijo con una sonrisa**

**¿Dijiste que?.-Le pregunto.**

**Le dije a shaoran que me gusta...**

**Encerio y que paso?**

**Bueno nada solo lo abraze y nos conectamos en una mirada por unos momentos y nada eso.- dijo todavía loca de la emoción.**

**En ese momento apareció shaoran rojo PERO ROJO y dijo...**

**Sakura po-podemos hablar?**

**Seguro.-Dijo la chica**

**Bueno lo que queria decir es que,bueno ya que te me gustas y yo tb a ti.- dijo con la cabesa baja-. Que te parece si salimos un dia,eso si tu quieres.**

**Sakura estaba feliz no sabia que decirle pero le dijo..**

**Para mi sera un gusto salir contigo shaoran.-Dijo levantadole la cabesa al joven que estaba mas rojo que cualquier rojo.**

**El solo asintio, no habian planeado nada notabia pero un cita se aproxima...**

**Continuara-.-**


	2. El sueño

Capitulo 2:**El sueño de sakura. **

**Sakura PVD.**

A la mañana siguiente de aquel día cuando capturaron la carta "The hope"

Sakura tubo un sueño muy raro, en donde venia una batalla mas grande y con peores resultados que dejarían a shaoran en el piso con fuertes lastimaduras, también a yue, y a Kero . De pronto se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y hablar con kero sobre el sueño, el siempre le había dicho que los sueños que ella tiene son supertisiones.

Kero despierta!.-Le dijo suavemente-

Hm,si ya estoy despierto,¿Qué pasa?.- dijo adormilado.

Tube un sueño muy raro!.-Dijo desesperada.

¿Qué!,Que tipo de sueño?.-Dijo también desesperado.

Soñé que había una batalla mas pero esta vez mas trágica vi. a shaoran en el suelo echado en sangre también vi a yue y a ti lastimados, fue horrible, dime kero que eso no pasara!.- Dijo casi llorando.

Bueno sakura, lo único que queda será esperar, creo que será mejor que llames a eriol y le comentes esto.

Esta bien.- dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas que le quedaban por el rostro.

Ella se quedo pensando en shaoran, pensando que le prodia pasarle a shaoran en ese momento sonó su teléfono.

Si Hola?. Contesto ella.

Hola sakura?.- Dijo el joven chino que estaba detrás de el telefono.

Ah hola shaoran!.- Como has estado?.-Dijo feliz.

Hm muy bien , tuviste algun sueño añoche?.- pregunto el preocupado.

Em si como lo supiste.-Pregunto desconcertada.

Si es uno de una batalla yo también lo soñe.-Dijo firmemente

Encerio? Eso es posible.- Dijo preguntandose a si misma todavía.

Sakura si viste la imagen de mi no te preocupes te prometo que nada de eso pasara.-Dijo para que la niña no se entristeciera.

Estas seguro?.- dijo entre sollozos.

Te lo juro.-Dijo el joven chino.

Esta bien, hey cambiando el tema quieres salir esta noche?.-

Hm, claro a donde?

Pues…a tomar un helado te parece?

Claro, a las 5?

Dale, nos encontramos en el parque del rey pingüino esta bien?

Si,si Entonces nos vemos.

Adiós hasta luego.- Dijo sonriendo y corto.

**Shaoran PVD.**

Shaoran estaba muy entusiasmado, no podía creer que hoy saldría con sakura

Su prima meilin lo vio todo este tiempo y creo que llego el momento de hablarle

**Así que tienes un cita con kinomoto no?.- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Precisamente si no veremos en el parque pingüino pero eso no cuenta como una cita o si?**

**Eres tan ingenuo shaoran, si sales con la chica que te gusta eso se llama "Cita".- dijo con una mirada asia shaoran.**

**Bueno, pero no me mires asi!:- dijo tratando de evitar su mirada **

**Asi como?.- Dijo sonriente.**

**Nada, voy a llamar a tomoyo.- dijo mientras agarraba su celular.**

**Para que la llamaras?.- Dijo curiosa.**

**Voy a pedirle un favor.- Dijo sonriente.**

**Continuara…**


	3. La cita y el mensaje, Amor y tristeza

**Capitulo 3:"La cita y el mensaje, Amor tristeza y felicidad.**

**Ya eran las 4:30, Sakura estaba desesperada, Ya queria que fueran las 5:00, ella levaba un jean hasta la rodilla con una remera mangas cortas con flores, lleva el pelo suelto y unas zapatillas blancas que hacian juego con su ropa.**

**Sakura a donde vas le.- Le pregunto kero.**

**Voy a tomar un helado con shaoran.- dijo un poco sonrojada.**

**Vas a tomar un helado con ese mocos.- pero antes de que dijiera una palabra mas ella le tapo la boca y le dijo.**

**El no es ningún mocoso entendido kero!.-Dijo molesta.**

**El solo asintio.**

"**Es un mocoso sakura"- se dijo así mismo.**

**Ya eran las 4:48, sakura decidió salir ya para no llegar tarde.**

**Adiós kero volveré pronto dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.**

**Ya en el parque…**

**Una niña de cabello corto sentada en una banca Esperando, un joven chino que se acercaba la vio y no puedo evitar sonrojarse. "Esta tan linda!" Se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba a ella.**

**Sakura.-le grito a lo lejos**

**Ella solo sonrio**

**Estuviste esperando mucho?.- pregunto.**

**No recién llegue.- dijo mientras se levantaba-. Nos vamos?**

**Hm, si em después tengo 2 regalos para ti.- Dijo sonriente.**

**Enserio? Que!.- Dijo poniéndose delante de el.**

**Uno es que hable con mi madre y le pedí Mudarme a Japón definitivamente con wei.**

**Enserio? Y que te dijo.- dijo sonriendo**

**Me dijo que si, pero habría algunas veces que tendré que irme unas semanas por mi lugar en el clan.**

**Hay shaoran.- dijo abrasándolo-. Me alegro mucho! Y la segunda cosa?.- dijo soltándolo.**

**Para esa sorpresa tendras que esperar.- dijo adelantandose.¿Vamos?**

**Hm, si.-Dijo entusiasmada.**

**Después de un par de helados, shaoran la llevo al parque pingüino, donde con daidoji lo ayudo a preparar una sorpresa para sakura.**

**Bueno sakura quédate aquí, iré a buscar a alguien.**

**A alguien?.- se pregunto a si misma.**

**Sakura!.- Grito tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo? Que haces aquí?**

**Shaoran me llamo tiene una sorpresa para ti!.- Dijo al oído a sakura.**

**Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse pensando en la sorpresa que le daría shaoran.**

**Bueno sakura, aver que te puedo poner a ya se.- y Saco el vestido que uso en la obra de teatro que lamentablemente quedo inconclusa.**

**El vestido! Entonces sakura se dio una idea de lo planeaba shaoran.-Justo aquí en el parque pingüino me tengo que cambiar!**

**No yo traje el auto de ropa puedes cambiarte adentro.- dijo**

**Esta bien.- dijo y salio corriendo.**

**Cuando termino de vestirse se veia hermosa tomoyo habia cambiado un poco el vestido esta vez tenia una flor en el la guio a un lugar que no podia creer lo que veia, Un lugar llenos de flores con una fuente, recostado por un árbol estaba shaoran, mirando a sakura acercarse**

**Shaoran.-Dijo ella y el joven salio de la posición en la que estaba y se acerco a ella, y le extendio la mano diciendo.**

**Sakura Bailarías conmigo?.- Dijo muy firme.**

**Seria un placer bailar con usted.- dijo mientras le daba la mano.**

**Y sonó una hermosa música que no era la Del musical era una diferente que iluminaba el lugar.**

Come with me

Stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right

What do ya expect me to say

(You know it's just too little too late)

You take my hand

And you say you've changed

But boy you know your begging don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game

(You know it's just too little too late)

So let me go now

'Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know...

[Chorus]

It's just too little too late

A little too long

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

(You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

(You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

I was young

And in love

I gave you everything

But it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate

(You know it's just too little too late)

Go find someone else

And letting you go

I'm loving myself

You got a problem

But don't come asking me for help

'Cause you know...

It's just too little too late

A little too long

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

(You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

(You know it's just too little too late)

[Bridge]

I can love with all of my heart, baby

I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)

With a player like you I don't have a prayer

That's the way to live

Ohhhh... mmm nooo

It's just too little too late

Yeaahhhh...

[Chorus]

It's just too little too late

A little too long

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

(You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

(You know it's just too little too late)

You know it's just too little too late [2x]

[Chorus]

It's just too little too late

A little too long

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

(You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

So be real

It doesn't matter anyway

(You know it's just too little too late).

**Bailaron tan conectados que no veian lo que hacian por otro lado tomoyo grabando esa hermosa escena de los dos tortolitos bailando, era tan hermosa la escena que tomoyo lloro de la felicidad.**

**Cuando termino la música sakura y shaoran se vieron tan fijamente que parecía que nadie mas existía.**

**Por un momento los estaban tan cerca, y mas cerca hasta que escucharon Una risita atrás de los arbustos y era tomoyo riéndose de los dos tortolitos, pero no era solo tomoyo también meilin. Que la miraba a sakura con una mirada que no se puede explicar.**

**Creo que seria mejor que me valla, ya es tarde y mi hermano se preocupara.- dijo un poco avergonzada.**

**Esta bien.-Dijo también avergonzado.**

**Los dos chicos se soltaron las manos y fueron directamente a su casas.**

**Shaoran hablo con tomoyo y mailin y le pidio porfavor que le dieran tiempo a solas a ella y a el. Ellas pensaron lo que iba a hacer shaoran.**

**Hm, Shaoran.- preguntaron meilin y tomoyo.**

**Si que pasa.- dijo el.**

**Acaso estas por hacer lo que pienso dijo meilin.-Un poco tontolida.**

**Que por ejemplo.- dijo el**

**Robarle un beso a la kinomoto!.- Dijieron las dos bien picaras.**

**El solo se sonrojo y salio tras sakura que ya estaba bastante lejos.**

**Sakuraaaaaaaaa!.- grito.**

**-…-No hubo respuestas.**

**Sakura estaba llorando por un mensaje que le habia mandado su hermano. Que decia asi.**

"Hola sakura, te voy a avisar y no quiero que te pongas triste, yuqui tubo un accidente y yo estoy en el hospital con el, si quieres puedes venir"

**En ese momento llego shaoran suponiendo que sakura estaba aquí y tubo suerte si estaba, la vio llorar y se pregunto que le pasaba.**

**Sakura?.- dijo preocupado.**

**Shaoran.- dijo entre sollozos y corriendo asi el.**

**Sakura que paso por que lloras.-Dijo el muy preocupado.**

**Esque… Yuqui, hospital, hermano!.- No se le entendia muy bien.**

**Que explicate bien.-Dijo muy alterado.**

**Entonces ella le mostro el mensaje que le mando su hermano,hay shaoran entendio el problema, entonces la abrazo y le susurro al oido.**

**Te prometo que todo estara bien.-Dijo muy tranquilo.**

**Me, me lo prometes.- Dijo todavía llorando.**

**Te lo prometo.- Dijo en otro susurro.**

**Entonces sakura le respondió el abrazo, y le dijo a oído algo que shaoran siempre quiso escuchar.**

**Y yo te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, porque te amo!**

**Yo también te prometo eso sakura.-Dijo sonriente.**

**En ese momento se separaron y se tomaron de las manos y fueron hasta donde tomoyo y meilin.**

**Cuando llegaron sakura hablo con tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo esta noche podria ir contigo mi hermano no va a estar y no me gusta estar sola si?**

**Esta bien, y kero pasaremos por el?.- pregunto.**

**Si podemos?.-**

**Si claro.-**

**Fueron en busca de kero y se fueron a la casa de daidoji…**

**Continuara.**

**Adelanto:Sakura le contara todo lo que paso cuando no estaban y shaoran tratara de robarle un beso a sakura de una vez por todas ¿lo lograra? Ya lo sabran!^^**

**Atte:Naaduuh Alarcón Percovick(:**


End file.
